Overall Objectives and Specific Aims The overall goal of the Molecular Biology Facility Core is to provide Center Investigators access to sophisticated and state-of-the-art molecular techniques, services, and instrumentation. Because the Center is multidisciplinary in nature, the level of support needed by different Center investigators varies widely. Consequently, the level of access offered by the Molecular Biology Facility Core varies from consultation and advice on specific aspects of projects, through training on particular techniques and/or instruments available in the Core, to complete molecular analyses from sample preparation to the final data analysis and interpretation. The Specific Aims of Facility Core 1 are: 1. to continue to provide molecular biology services and assays in response to the needs of Center Members, including a variety of DMA level techniques, comparative expression analysis and protein separation, identification and analysis; 2. to provide instruction and assistance to Center investigator laboratories in the use of macroscopic image equipment and computer software for digital image acquisition and analysis, sequence data analysis, and sequence database searching; 3. to provide supervised access to realtime PCR, high throughput sequencing, fragment analysis, and robotic equipment; 4. to provide expertise, consultation and training for a wide range of molecular biology procedures, especially in gene expression and protein expression techniques; 5. to identify, introduce/develop, and implement new technologies and new assays to meet the needs of Center Members and the emerging needs of new Center initiatives.